(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for use in treating solutions. It particularly relates to the treatment of solutions used by equipment employed in the printing industry.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The feeding of "etch" to a lithographic press is accomplished by the well known method of providing a fountain recirculating reservoir for each printing unit of a press. Only where color is the same on each unit, such as is generally the case with newspapers, can one reservoir handle more than one unit of a press.